The instant invention relates generally to vehicle lifting jacks and more specifically it relates to a pneumatic jack system for a motor vehicle, which provides a pneumatic jack mounted to a suspension assembly between two wheels.
There are available various conventional vehicle lifting jacks which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.